Found Me, Found You
by M14Mouse
Summary: Little Sammy can't find Daddy or Dean.  That is okay.  Well, he just has kept trying until he does.  Prompt for hurt sam on LJ.


Found Me, Found You

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Little Sammy can't find Daddy or Dean. That is okay. Well, he just has kept trying until he does. Prompt for hurt_sam on LJ.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam frowned as he looked under the bed.

No Dean or Daddy here either.

Where could they be?

He has been searching everywhere! First place, he looked was the kitchen because Daddy and Dean are almost always there. Their kitchen was huge. He never has seen a kitchen this big in his whole life. All of the food they had…It would take Dean forever to eat it! He looked in the oven and the fridge because Dean loves food. No matter where they go, his big brother always knows where the food is. But…but Dean wasn't there either.

He looked outside when the people let him. He could spot Daddy's car from anywhere. Daddy's car wasn't there either. He even looked in the creepy places like the basement and the attic. It smelled funny and there were bugs everywhere. There were creepy noises but he was brave…just like daddy taught him. But no Daddy or Dean…

He tried where they washed the dirty clothes. Dean won't be there but Daddy would be. Daddy would be folding their clothes and putting them in their bags. Sometimes…he would catch Daddy singing to the radio. Dean doesn't believe him when he told him that he caught Daddy singing. He does! Honest!

He tried the room where they kept the tv because he and Dean sit there and watch Thundercats. He checked under the sofa too because one time, he hid under there while playing hide and seek. When Dean's back was turned, he slipped out and said boo. He scared Dean really good even Daddy thought so. But they weren't there either.

Then he started to look in the other rooms. They had a lot of rooms! He didn't know if he could look in all of them. Some of the other rooms had kids staying there. Some of them were his age and some of them were old…even older than Dean! So, he knew that Daddy and Dean couldn't be there. So, he looked in all of the empty room. He was very quiet like Dean taught him. He looked in the closet first then under the bed. Sometimes, he would look behind the curtains because Dean would hide behind them to scare him.

When he couldn't find Daddy and Dean there either, he decided that it was those people's fault.

They took him away while Daddy and Dean went the store. They promised to bring him back when Daddy came. But they were nothing but big lairs. Daddy wasn't here…neither was Dean.

So, he kept looking because Daddy says if they were ever separated, that he won't stop looking until he found them.

He believed Daddy…yes, he did.

He was going to be like his big brother and look too. He won't stop until he found Daddy and Dean.

He got off the floor and looked around the empty room one more time before he left. He made sure nothing was out of place. He didn't want to get into trouble if he touched something wasn't suppose too. He opened and closed the door behind him.

He frowned.

What room should he look in next?

"Sammy?"

He turned around and ran toward the voice. He couldn't really see in the dark hallway but he knew that voice anywhere.

"DEAN!"

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pulled him close.

"Shh….Sammy…I'm going to get you out of here."

And he believed him.

-SPNSPN-

John waited outside of the exit for his boys to come. His whole body ached to go in there and look for Sammy himself. The appearance of a full grown man in a kids' wing of this place wouldn't be a great idea. He didn't have a clear picture on where Sammy is at. Opening doors and look in each room wasn't the smartest idea. He didn't want to send Dean in there either. He saw the look in his oldest's eyes. He knew that look anywhere.

Damn it….his boy got it from Mary.

His eyes could make out two small figures approaching him.

"Daddy!"

Out of the darkness, Sammy rushed him like a bullet. His arms wrapped around his hips. He picked and hugged his youngest close to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked over his youngest. His boy was fine…expected for those faded pjs that were too big for him. He felt Sam's arms wrapped around his neck. He could hear Sam's voice whisper into his ear.

"Daddy…where were you and Dean?"

"Shhh….Sammy….I will answer your questions later."

He grabbed Dean by the arm and stared dragging him toward the Impala.

In that moment, he swore he wouldn't be separated from his boys ever again.

End

A/N: Mousey learned something today. Prompts are bad. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
